


summoners and summoned

by Liyha



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liyha/pseuds/Liyha
Summary: the summoner of a certain castle meets various heroes from all over the world.and strangely enough, all of these heroes happen know someone a bit like them...





	summoners and summoned

**Author's Note:**

> tfw you haven't written something solid in ages and it shows i am so sorry.  
> so the basic premise of this is, tl;dr: my summoner meets the mains of everyone else in my friendlist. i don't know how many chapters i'll make, but i really like doing this so there'll definitely be more.
> 
> it's a bit personal but i hope you'll enjoy it nevertheless--

Her teeth bite into the mellow inside of the pastry she holds in her tiny hands, with a noticeable nibbling sound. Somehow, you find this quite silly, yet funny altogether – you’ve never seen someone eat like this, in this carefree, childish way. You wonder if it’s because you’re an only child, and never really hung around any of your younger relatives. In any case, you are glad that this young girl enjoys what you offered her, even though it isn’t much. After all, she looked so hungry when she showed up at the entrance of the castle…

Lately, you, alongside Anna, Sharena and Alfonse, had been repelling constant assaults from Princess Veronica and her own summoned heroes, and tiredness had slowly begun to sneak its way in the halls of the headquarters of the Askran army. While you did count among your ranks a few very talented healers – namely, Princess Elise of Nohr and Princess Lissa of Ylisse – their two healing stoves alone couldn’t possibly restore _an entire army_ to full health in a matter of seconds. They more than certainly needed some help with this, but sadly, your summoning attempts weren’t successful with bringing them support. And every day that passed, the war kept dragging on, and on, and on… You sighed – things would be so much easier if you were able to close the summoning gateways, on top of being able to open them. Surely the person who decided to split the powers between the two regencies didn’t think that one of the two would end up betraying the other. _Ah, well._

And as you were mumbling, quietly venting your frustration as you were sitting on the steps of the main hall of the castle, the soft sound of timid footsteps suddenly reached your ears. This early in the morning, it should probably be Felicia getting ready for her morning tasks. While Felicia _is_ an absolute angel, the kindest and most caring girl you have ever met, you’d rather not have her all by herself in the hallways: more than once had she broken a few vases while cleaning, when some noise outside surprised her and made her trip on the carpet. But, contrary to your expectations, the one who showed up before you wasn’t Felicia. Approaching you was a small silhouette, bathing in the light of dawn. Each step closer allowed you to notice a few more features on the visitor drawing near: rather ragged clothes, vibrant pink hair, a youthful face, emerald green eyes, and…pointy ears.

You frowned. _Pointy ears?_

Well, pointy ears weren’t that uncommon, now that you were working alongside the Askrans and summoned this many warriors. But if this person had pointy ears, then she had to be a Manakete…right? Your mind wandered for a moment: Nowi would probably be overjoyed to find another of her fellow dragons. But – no offense to Nowi – you didn’t have time to focus on this. Something bothered you immensely in the scene taking place before your eyes: the girl that was coming your way – now that she was close enough to distinguish her exact features – seemed to be…worn out. Exhausted. Her steps were erratic, and she looked like she was about to faint at any second. And she _did_ – thankfully, you ran to her side fast enough for you to catch her as she fell. With a soft sound, she landed in your arms. And grumbled.

“Hun…gry…”  
  
“Pardon me?”  
  
“Huun…gryyyy…”  


_Oh._

And this is what led you to sit right now besides the Manakete who, you would learn a few moments later, was called Fae.

While you were recalling your meeting with her, Fae was still gnawing at the pastry you offered her, so she could feel a bit better. She seemed to really enjoy this— _mochi_ , was it? At least, this is what Hana called it when she brought them to you. _“They’re homemade,”_ she proudly stated back then, and it warmed your heart to see that she had enjoyed making them. She was such a serious, devoted girl, and she really needed a break from training from times to times. You smiled.

“Are you happy about something?”

Brought back to reality by Fae’s inquiry, you noticed that the Manakete was looking at you with wide, sparkling eyes. Amused by her reaction, you decided to simply smile at her.

“Mhm, nothing in particular. You seem to really enjoy this thing, however.”  
  
“Yeah! Fae finds it really tasty, y’know!!”  
  
“Good, then. I’m glad you like it, Fae.”  
  
“Ehehe. You’re kind, miss! You’re kind just like my summoner!”  


Your own eyes widened. So she’s from another world, huh? Well, it did happen a few times before. Heroes showing up at the gate of the castle, who sometimes were heroes that already belonged to your army. At the beginning, it took a great deal of negotiations to convince Frederick not to promptly charge at them…well, engage conversation with them, and if they were intruders, charge at them. Beruka was the one who wanted to attack them right away. Well, “dispose of them”, as she put it. After further explanations, it turned out that you weren’t the only one summoned by Askr in this world. Well, in these worlds. And as time passed, the visits began to become more and more frequent. Not that it was unpleasant, on the contrary – it often led to very interesting encounters.

“Am I?” you chuckled. “What’s your summoner like?”  
  
“He’s super nice! He gives Fae really tasty food, just like you! And he’s really smart, too. Sometimes we go train together, but he keeps saying that Fae looks like a chicken… Fae doesn’t think so! Fae is a scary dragon! Also, also, he really likes playing with Fae, and takes good care of her, too!”  
  
“Well, he seems like a very kind person, indeed.”  
  
“When Fae was summoned, he was so happy that he almost started crying…”

You had to repress a fit of laughter after hearing that: you definitely could relate to that part. Nevertheless, you kept smiling – both because you were moved by the Manakete’s words and because you still found this awfully funny – and it was nice hearing that there were people who took good care of their heroes. Not as mere weapons or tools of war, but as friends.

“You know, it’d be great if you and he met one day! Fae is sure you could be super good friends!” the small dragon girl chirped.  
  
“I hope so, Fae. I definitely hope so.”


End file.
